EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Vesati VS Io
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! VESATI VS IO! BEGIN! Vesati's 1st Turn "I wrecked you before cat, and I'll do it again". "You aren't worthy of fighting us or Eden". (Remember Vezati's original name?) "We are stronger than you, you rune-drawing scumbag". "We'll craft a fireball and play a game of tag". "When it comes to being a soulspawn, we are a leader". "And none of you assholes are even close to an equal"! Io's 1st Turn "My, you are quite boring when you're not in a battle". "And we know 1 way to defeat you, it involves a saddle". "I can create weapons, armor, shields, and torches all from Magic". "And we promise you, Iwe're not as Rude as Havok". "Instead of this pointless battle that will solve nothing". "We all should be at our homes doing something". Vesati's 2nd Turn (Jake) Sup. (Chase) Enough of the chit-chat, it's time to rap. (Jake) You 2 ain't got nothing on us, with our powers all combined. (Chase) 2 girls versus the masters of making rhymes? (Jake) This really isn't fair ya know Chase? (Chase) Indeed, these 2 fools are about to be erased! (Jake) We own this battle, this world, and this entire fucking series! (Chase) He's something for Dio to do as one of his theories! Io's 2nd Turn (Airion) What a short temper you have. (Celeste) Lucky for us, we both keep tabs. (Airion) You 2 sure talk a lot of smack for a pair of fools. (Celeste) Yes, and you both are currently being used like 2 tools. (Airion) You see, we already have you 2 right where we want you. (Celeste) After we've seen your foolish rapping style, we know how to stop you 2. (Airion) Jake, what can you do against our support from the Ether Forest? (Celeste) And Chase, how do you expect to win? You can't even forage. Vesati's 3rd Turn (Jake) Alright girls, we've had quite enough of you 2 smart-asses. (Chase) I can't tell you how much I want to be able to start blasting. (Jake) I can only stop him for so long, so I'd suggest that 2 just admit your defeat. (Chase) Otherwise you'll both become a pile of dust at out feet! (Jake) Relax Chase, it's just about time. (Chase) Oh yes, I guess we have proven that we're the masters of the rhyme. Io's 3rd Turn (Airion) What can we do now Celeste? (Celeste) I'm less sure then a draxel. (Airion and Celeste) AXEL!?!?!? (Axel) Better than any soulspawn? I don't think so. We have more power than you 2 assholes in just our toes. Every time we correct you idiots, we should make you pay a tax. Take all of you skills and powers, and stick them up each other's ass. You can't beat us, and you never will. We'll crush you 2 assholes like 5 tons of pills. "You 2 talk a lot of shit, despite your weakness". "You won't even touch us until you conquer your inner demons". "And we now claim this battle for our friends who understand". "And if you hurt them again, we'll eradicate you both with just a single hand". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights